Prête à tout
by SweetiePumkin
Summary: Bella n'a pas fait ses exercices... Par quels moyens convaincre le professeur Cullen de l'autoriser à revenir dans son cours ? Lemon Lemon


**Prête à tout**

La cloche retentit et je me dépêchai de rejoindre ma place, au premier rang comme toujours. Mr Cullen entra dans la classe, claquant comme à son habitude la porte avec force. Il regarda l'ensemble de la classe avec un air dur qui glaçait jusqu'au plus confiant des élèves.

-Page 33, dit-il. Jamais il ne s'attardait. J'ouvrai donc mon livre, et commençait silencieusement à lire les exercices sur les fonctions. Pendant deux heures je ne relevai pas la tête.

A la sonnerie, mes amies, Alice et Angela me rejoignirent au premier tandis que je rangeai mes affaires avec le plus grand soin.

-Dépêches-toi Bella, il me fout la trouille, me chuchota Angela en s'assurant que notre jeune professeur ne l'entendait pas.

D'accord, c'est vrai que Mr Cullen avait cette autorité naturelle qui en faisait trembler plus d'un. Une rumeur disait même qu'il avait déjà failli frapper un élève. Mais comme toute rumeur de lycée, rien n'était moins sûr. Nous sortîmes de la classe afin de rejoindre Rosalie et Emmet, mes amis d'enfance au réfectoire.

-Mon Dieu ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de peur quand il s'est approché de moi pour vérifier ce que j'écrivais pendant le cours ! Je l'entendais respirer au-dessus de moi… comme s'il pensait aux différentes manières de me tuer…

-Arrêtes Alice, au moi à toi il ne t'a pas collé en retenue parce que tu avais oublié ton devoir… Mes parents vont me tuer, j'en suis sûre… Se plaignit Angela en soupirant.

-Les filles, ce gars est quand même un super prof… Intervint Emmet.

-OK, mais il me fout les jetons à chaque fois… Alice n'avait pas tort.

Je retrouvais chez moi le soir, un mot de mon père, Charlie, me disant qu'il allait rentrer tard, une histoire de réductions d'effectifs au poste de police je crois… Cela arrivait souvent, je savais parfaitement me débrouiller toute seule. Tranquillement je fis mes devoirs, m'appliquant particulièrement sur les mathématiques données par Mr Cullen ce matin.

Je repensai à ce que disaient mes amies à propos de lui. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec elles. Chez moi, ses moindres gestes et paroles n'éveillaient pas en moi cette crainte, cette peur… Non… Elles me faisaient frissonner, m'entrainant dans le genre de penser qui n'étaient clairement pas adaptées à une salle de classe. Moi, je n'imaginais à genoux, devant lui, sa queue au fond de ma gorge tandis que je le suçais de toutes mes forces. Ou alors le chevauchant sauvagement sur sa chaise de bureau.

Ce fut sur ces douces pensées que je m'endormis, prête pour la journée du lendemain.

Le soleil transperçant mes volets me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je roulai sur moi-même pour regarder mon réveil. 9h05. Merde.

Je me levai à toute vitesse, enfilant une jupe noire et un t-shirt à l'effigie de mon groupe de rock préféré avant de descendre les escaliers.

-Bella, tu es encore là ? Charlie allait lui aussi partir travailler.

-Tu me déposes ? Je lui adressai mon regard suppliant, auquel il ne pouvait jamais résister.

-Si on part tout de suite, oui.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que je me retrouvais déjà en voiture. Comme tout bon père, il me passa un savon pour mon retard, mais me souhaita tout de même bonne chance pour la longue journée à venir.

Je franchis la porte du cours de Mr Cullen avec une demie heure de retard.

-Bonjour, je suis désolée de mon retard monsieur. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Il me lança un regard glacial qui me rappela immédiatement que je n'avais pas pris le temps d'enfiler des sous-vêtements ce matin. Je sentis la chaleur monter en moi.

-Allez vous asseoir. Tout de suite.

Je me hâtai alors vers ma place juste devant son bureau, encore toute pantelante de ma course. Je sortis mon livre à la page que m'indiqua Mike, un de mes camarades, et commençai sans attendre à travailler en silence.

Mr Cullen passait comme toujours dans les rangs, observant chaque élève tandis qu'ils effectuaient leurs calculs. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta au-dessus de mon épaule, mon souffle se coupa, anticipant sa voix merveilleusement dure et rauque.

-Mlle Swan, je présume que vous avez les exercices à rendre pour aujourd'hui.

Je tournai la tête avec un sourire, essayant de cacher mon désir pour cet homme.

-Oui Monsieur.

Je les cherchai dans mon sac avant de me résigner. J'avais oublié la pochette contenant mes exercices en partant ce matin. J'étais bonne pour la retenue.

-Je ne les trouve pas Monsieur. Je les ai oubliés chez moi.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il éclate de colère, comme il le faisait si souvent, mais il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de taper nerveusement sur ma table.

-Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure Mlle Swan. Compris ?

Je hochai la tête doucement. Je fus incapable de me concentrer pendant le reste de l'heure, certaine que Monsieur Cullen allait m'interdire de revenir dans son cours ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et cela me fermerait alors les portes de l'université de Californie où j'avais postuler quelques mois auparavant.

Lorsque la sonnerie résonna dans l'ensemble du bâtiment, mon sang se glaça à nouveau. Alice et Angela me chuchotèrent des mots de bonnes chances, tandis que je m'avançai vers son bureau. Un bureau où je m'imaginais toutes les nuits, nues, offerte à lui. Le dernier élève quitta la salle, Mr Cullen ferma doucement la porte, probablement pour la première fois.

-Isabella, vous arrivez en retard, vous ne faîtes pas votre travail. Ceci est inacceptable.

Mon Dieu, tout en lui était parfait, de sa mâchoire anguleuse à ses yeux verts et froids. Je sentis monter en moi l'excitation.

-Oui Monsieur.

-Je vais être dans l'obligation de vous interdire l'accès à mes cours. Je ne peux pas accepter de tels comportements, même de votre part.

Il venait de se lever, il me dominait de sa taille, de son regard.

-Cependant, je veux bien vous laisser une dernière chance. Mais il vous faut me convaincre Mlle. Je n'accorde pas de seconde chance sur des promesses.

J'avais l'impression que tous mes fantasmes devenaient réalité. L'humidité entre mes jambes ne fit que s'accroitre, rendant la position assise très inconfortable.

-Et comment vous convaincre Mr Cullen ? je lui demandai en me mordillant la lèvre de nervosité.

Il me regarda intensément, avec détermination. Puis, sans un mot, il m'intima de me lever devant lui. Il se rapprocha encore, si près que je pouvais sentir son odeur divine. Il se pencha vers moi, son souffle chaud caressant mon oreille,

-Suces-moi.

Ma respiration se coupa. Je plongeai mes yeux dans son regard, et ce que j'y vit m'embrasa. Doucement, je fis glisser mes mains de son abdomen vers la ceinture en cuir de son jean parfaitement ajusté. Je m'agenouillai doucement avant d'entreprendre de défaire la lourde boucle.

Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, provoquant chez moi un gémissement de plaisir. Je levai les yeux vers lui alors que je faisais glisser doucement la braguette de son jean sur son sexe tendu à l'extrême. Il était encore plus beau maintenant.

Je posai ma main sur son sexe chaud à travers le coton de son boxer et entrepris de le caresser langoureusement.

-Isabella, je t'ai dit de me sucer. Avec ses mots, il plaqua mon visage contre sa queue. Je fis glisser le sous-vêtement avec les dents, sa queue, longue et épaisse se découvrant à ma vue. Je pris une seconde pour admirer sa virilité avant d'engloutir son membre tout entier. Je sentis son gland buter au fond de ma bouche comme j'en avais si souvent rêver.

-Putain Isabella !

Je continuais de faire coulisser son membre dans ma bouche, le suçant toujours plus fort, toujours plus profondément. Il me baisait le visage avec une telle force que je ne pus m'empêcher de passer une main sous ma jupe afin de relâcher un peu de tension.

Soudain, il se força hors de ma gorge et me fit lever la tête.

-Personne d'autre que moi ne touche à cette chatte. Compris ?

-Oui Monsieur.

Je suçotais gentiment son membre tandis qu'il gémissait encore et encore. Dans un dernier mouvement, alors que sa queue palpitait, je fis glisser doucement mes dents le long de son sexe et il explosa, sa saveur incomparable à aucune autre dans ma bouche. Il eut besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle et m'aida à me relever.

Il fondit immédiatement sur mes lèvres, m'embrassant avec une passion inouïe.

La sonnerie retentit pour nous rappeler la fin de l'intercours.

-Vous ai-je convaincu de m'autoriser en classe Mr Cullen ? Je lui demandai avec un petit sourire.

-Putain ouais. Son langage me fit rire, lui qui arborait toujours cet air sévère.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte pour me rendre à mon prochain cours quand je l'entendis murmurer.

-Whitlock ne va pas y croire…

Mr Whitlock, mon professeur de littérature, m'avait toujours lui aussi fait de l'effet… Peut-être qu'arriver en retard dans son cours de demain pourrait me valoir un petit moment agréable après les cours…


End file.
